ERA BARU
by maria koesasi
Summary: Pernikahan Granger dan Weasley digadang-gadang sebagai Pernikahan Paling Meriah Tahun Ini. Yah, setidaknya Daily Prophet memberitakannya seperti itu, tetapi apa benar begitu?


**DISCLAIMER :**

 **HARRY POTTER sepenuhnya milik** **JK. ROWLING**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Alternate Universe, dimana The-Boy-Who-Lived adalah Neville Longbotom, dan sayangnya Harry Potter berada di asrama Slytherin.**

 **Rating M, cuma buat jaga-jaga.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **PERNIKAHAN PALING MERIAH TAHUN INI**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Hermione Granger dan Ronald Weasley. Rencananya pesta pernikahan mereka akan digelar siang ini di halaman belakang The Burrow, kediaman keluarga Weasley, dengan bertema pesta kebun. Yah, setidaknya begitulah informasi yang kuperoleh dari undangan pernikahan mereka.

Aku sendiri sempat tak percaya undangan pernikahan itu benar-benar dialamatkan padaku. Aku bahkan harus meminta Leslie, asistenku, untuk mengulang kata-katanya saat menyampaikan berita mengejutkan itu padaku kemarin.

"Benar, _sir_. Undangan pernikahan ini memang ditujukan untukmu," katanya seraya menyerahkan undangan pernikahan itu ke tanganku.

Jujur saja, aku masih sulit percaya. Dengan kekeraskepalaan yang kumiliki, aku memintanya untuk memeriksa apakah burung hantu yang mengirim undangan pernikahan itu tak salah alamat, atau mungkin ini hanyalah salah satu lelucon sahabat-sahabatku untuk mempermalukan aku—karena hadir sebagai tamu yang tak diundang—di pesta pernikahan itu.

Namun, saat kulihat namaku benar-benar tertera di sampul undangan pernikahan itu, ditambah kedatangan kurang ajar Blaise Zabini ke ruang kantorku—tanpa mengetuk pintu—seraya memamerkan undangan pernikahan Granger dan Weasley yang jelas juga baru diterimanya beberapa saat lalu di ruang kantornya sendiri semakin menyadarkanku bahwa ini nyata, bukan kasus salah alamat apalagi lelucon garing sahabat-sahabatku.

"Pernikahan paling meriah tahun ini," kata Blaise dengan dibuat-buat. "...tertulis di Daily Prophet," ia kemudian menambahkan.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu aku belum sempat membaca koran, jelas aku telah banyak ketinggalan berita. " _Yeah_ , aku juga yakin bakal begitu."

Bagaimanapun juga, sejarah pertemanan kami—aku dan sahabat-sahabatku dengan pasangan Granger-Weasley dan sahabat-sahabatnya—di Hogwarts dulu tidaklah bisa dikatakan akrab. Ayolah, sekedar bertukar sapa di koridor saja mustahil kami lakukan. Bahkan, kami berada di pihak yang berlawanan saat perang meletus di dunia sihir, tetapi meskipun perang telah usai bertahun-tahun silam dengan kekalahan menyakitkan di pihak Pangeran Kegelapan tak lantas membuat mantan-mantan pengikutnya—seperti aku, keluargaku dan sahabat-sahabatku—mendapatkan kehidupan yang tenang, damai, dan sederet kata lain yang menunjukkan bahwa hidup itu menyenangkan padahal kami telah menerima konsekuensi yang pantas kami dapatkan: tak sedikit dari kami yang tersisa mendekam beberapa tahun di Azkaban dan hampir semua dari kami dibenci dan dikucilkan di masyarakat—yang membuat kami kesulitan berbaur di lapangan pekerjaan manapun, dan ketika kami menciptakan lapangan pekerjaan sendiri, keadaan ternyata tak bertambah baik sebab kebanyakan masyarakat sihir masih tak sepenuhnya memercayai kami.

Jelaslah bahwa masyarakat sihir masih menyimpan dendam terhadap kami, jelas sekali dari pandangan-pandangan tajam dan bisikan-bisikan sinis yang masih saja mereka alamatkan kepada kami, meskipun memang tak sekentara dan senyaring dulu di awal-awal tahun pasca perang, tetapi kebiasaan itu sepertinya sulit mereka hilangkan.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi saat ini, aku sedang duduk di antara tamu undangan lain di halaman belakang The Burrow, menunggu detik-detik Granger-Weasley saling bertukar sumpah setia sehidup semati. Samar-samar kudengar bisikan-bisikan _"apa yang dilakukan Pelahap Maut di sini? apa mereka gila mengundang Pelahap Maut ke pesta pernikahan mereka? bukankah mereka Pelahap Maut?"_

Tanpa benar-benar kusadari tangan kananku meraba pergelangan tangan kiriku—tempat tanda kegelapan diabadikan dalam tubuhku—saat mendengar kata Pelahap Maut.

Ada banyak hal yang kusesali dalam hidup, salah satunya adalah keputusanku menjadi Pelahap Maut di masa remajaku, meskipun itu memang bukan sepenuhnya kehendakku. Pangeran Kegelapan memanfaatkanku sebagai umpan untuk menghukum orangtuaku. Bagaimanapun, orangtuaku tidak berada dalam posisi yang bagus saat itu karena mereka telah mengecewakan Pangeran Kegelapan. Ada banyak ketakutan dan kengerian atas kekuatan Pangeran Kegelapan, dari segala hal mengerikan yang telah dilakukannya dan segala hal yang mampu dilakukannya. Kami hanya mencoba menyelamatkan diri, meski memang cara yang kami pilih tidaklah dianggap benar oleh kebanyakan masyarakat sihir. Andai dulu aku memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melawannya, tetapi tentu bukan tanpa alasan aku tidak berada di asrama Gryffindor saat bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu.

"Benar-benar, _deh!_ Kenapa belum mulai juga, _sih?_ " gerutuan seseorang terdengar di telingaku.

Dalam hati aku juga bertanya-tanya sebab satu jam telah berlalu sejak Pansy Parkinson dan Theodore Nott dinobatkan sebagai tamu undangan paling terlambat hadir di pesta pernikahan ini. Aku yakin sebelum ke sini, mereka pasti melalui serangkaian debat kusir panjang yang sepertinya dimenangkan oleh Nott. Lihat saja wajah Pansy yang masam. Ah, aku terlalu mengenal Pansy, dia selamanya akan tetap membenci Granger.

Bagaimanapun, Theodore dan sebagian besar mantan Pelahap Maut yang hadir di pesta ini, termasuk aku, berpendapat bahwa pesta pernikahan ini merupakan salah satu cara bagi kami meleburkan diri di masyarakat dan sekaligus ajang pembuktian diri bahwa kami tak lagi berbahaya, bahwa kami telah banyak berubah.

Terima kasih pada pasangan Granger-Weasley karena sependapat dengan kami. Yah, setidaknya hanya itu alasan paling masuk akal kenapa kami—yang notabene merupakan mantan musuh-musuh mereka—diundang ke pesta pernikahan ini, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terima kasih, Granger. Jujur saja, aku masih sangsi ide ini muncul dari kepala Weasley.

"Hmm, Weasley," aku bergumam seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa, Draco?" Blaise yang duduk di sebelah kananku terheran-heran melihatku bergumam sendiri.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengingat-ingat masa lalu," aku menyeringai tipis.

"Kuharap itu ingatan yang menyenangkan," Harry Potter yang duduk di sebelah kiriku ikut menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja," sahutku singkat.

"Jenggot Merlin! Benar-benar membuang waktu!" Blaise sudah hampir bangkit dari bangkunya, namun tanganku keburu menahan gerak tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, _mate._ Setelah pemberkatannya selesai, kita langsung pergi," bisikku pada Blaise. "Granger mungkin perlu sedikit waktu untuk benar-benar yakin dengan pilihannya menikahi Si _WeaselHead_ ," aku menambahkan, bercanda tentu saja, atau mungkin tidak.

Blaise mengangguk. Dia jelas bukan satu-satunya tamu undangan yang sudah kebosanan menunggu. Saat kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, kudapati hampir seluruh tamu undangan juga berbagi rasa kebosanan yang sama. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar Luna Lovegood berkata dengan datarnya, "mungkin pernikahannya dibatalkan."

Aku dan sahabat-sahabatku terkikik mendengarnya. Lovegood benar-benar memiliki selera humor yang bagus, pikirku, walau sebenarnya aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud melucu karena percayalah, memang seterus-terang itulah dirinya.

Keluarga Granger dan Weasley yang berada di barisan depan tampak gelisah. Mrs. Weasley benar-benar gagal menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Dia kelihatan bingung saat beberapa tamu undangan mulai bertanya macam-macam padanya. Beberapa kali dia mengerling Weasley—yang sedang berdiri dengan kikuk di altar—dengan sedih, menunggu pengantin wanitanya yang tak kunjung datang.

Aku sebenarnya heran, apa _sih_ yang sedang dilakukan Granger? Seingatku dia merupakan orang yang begitu menghargai waktu. Dengan kata lain, dia tak pernah terlambat. Lagipula, hari ini salah satu hari terpenting dalam sejarah hidupnya, mustahil dia datang terlambat, kecuali ...

"...sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?"

"...gerangan yang sedang terjadi?"

"...yang terjadi dengan Hermione?"

"...baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Pendengaranku mulai dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu, tetapi sepertinya tak seorangpun di antara kami mampu memberikan jawaban.

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Weasley masih berdiri kikuk di altar. Wajahnya terlihat aneh, campuran antara gugup, ngeri, dan cemas. Sekilas tampak seperti orang yang sedang menahan muntah. Ah, kasihan sekali dia, tetapi tidak juga.

Aku tahu, aku tahu.

Suasana mulai tak terkendali. Para tamu undangan mulai berdiri dan sibuk saling bertanya satu sama lain. Di antara hiruk-pikuk itu, Neville Longbottom—The-Boy-Who-Lived—sang pahlawan dari segala pahlawan di dunia sihir, berjalan menghampiri Weasley lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan _gesture_ menenangkan dan mungkin memberi semangat pada sahabatnya yang malang itu.

"Jenggot Merlin, apa _sih_ yang sedang terjadi? Di mana si Granger itu?" aku tak kuat untuk tidak ikut berkomentar.

"Bertaruh? 100 Galleon. Granger pasti sedang kabur bersama lelaki lain," kata Harry yakin, tetapi dia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak membiarkan kata-katanya didengar orang lain, kecuali aku dan Blaise. Taruhan memang salah satu selera humor sahabatku, Harry.

"Entahlah, Harry," sahutku ragu. Jujur saja, aku sedikit cemas. Yakinlah, aku tidak sedang mencemaskan Granger, demi Merlin! Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin Granger sedang terluka atau lebih-lebih dalam bahaya sebab sangat aneh bagi siapa pun untuk terlambat ke pernikahannya sendiri.

Apa tidak ada seorangpun di antara keluarganya yang tahu keberadaan Granger? Atau seseorang yang menemaninya—di mana pun dia berada saat ini—untuk mengabari kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Bahkan, tak seorangpun baik dari keluarga Granger maupun keluarga Weasley yang sepertinya berminat memberikan sepatah-dua patah kata untuk menenangkan kami, para tamu undangan yang mulai heboh dengan spekulasi masing-masing. Jelas sekali mereka sendiri bingung dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ayolah, tidak begitu sulit memberitahu kami untuk tetap tenang dengan kalimat-kalimat sesederhana seperti, _"maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, sepertinya ada perubahan jadwal,"_ atau _"maaf telah membuang-buang waktu kalian yang berharga, tetapi sepertinya pengantin wanitanya sedang bimbang."_ Aku akan sangat menghargainya jika seseorang di antara mereka mau mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pop pelan. Seseorang sepertinya baru saja ber- _Apparate_.

"Astaga, Drake! Coba lihat itu!" Blaise menyikut pinggangku.

Aku meringis tertahan seraya mengutuki dalam hati, "sialan! Tak perlu sesakit ini, Blaise!"

Tiba-tiba suasana saat itu menjadi hening. Beberapa orang tampak melongo ke satu titik, tetapi aku masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Apa Weasley jatuh pingsan?" tanyaku pada Harry.

Harry tak mengatakan apa pun, tetapi tangannya menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon ek besar. Aku tahu Harry tidak benar-benar menunjuk pohon ek itu, melainkan sesuatu di balik pohon itu yang sialnya menghalangi pandanganku.

Aku buru-buru mencari sosok Weasley, mungkin dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya dapat memberiku sedikit pencerahan. Dia tampak masih berdiri di depan altar dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat sulit kuartikan. Kali ini dia kelihatan benar-benar ingin muntah. Aku berharap dia tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya.

Longbottom yang berdiri di sebelah Weasley juga memberikan ekspresi wajah yang tak kalah aneh. Wajahnya menegang dengan mulut setengah ternganga. Jelas sedang syok berat. Si manusia setengah raksana, Hagrid, terlihat lebih aneh lagi, malah sebenarnya wajahnya tampak mengerikan. Aku sangat tidak menyarankan untuk membuatnya syok sebab wajahnya begitu tidak enak untuk dilihat.

Saat kulihat sekeliling, percayalah, hampir seluruh tamu undangan memberikan ekspresi wajah yang hampir sama, kaget bercampur tidak percaya. Sepertinya Granger yang baru saja ber- _Apparate_. Pastilah sosoknya yang ada di balik pohon ek itu. Aku menebak-nebak, hanya menebak-nebak saja, Granger mungkin terlihat sangat ...

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih riuh dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak mungkin ..."

"Demi Merlin ..."

"Apa ini nyata?"

"Dia sangat ..."

"Oh, Tuhan ..."

Ayolah, memang semenawan apa Granger hingga mampu menciptakan bisik-bisik semacam ini, pikirku heran. Kuharap dia telah menyiapkan setidaknya satu alasan bagus karena telah mencuri waktuku selama dua jam.

"Ma ... maaf ... maafkan ... maafkan aku ... Ron, tolong ... maafkan aku."

Aku kaget sekali karena suara Granger bergetar hebat. Ia terisak-isak. Jelas ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku menoleh ke sekitar. Banyak orang melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku juga ingin bertanya, tetapi belum sempat satu patah kata pun meluncur dari mulutku, Harry menyikut pinggangku tepat di tempat Blaise menyikutku sebelumnya karena entah bagaimana kini dia berada di sebelah Blaise, "diam, _mate!_ Aku sedang berusaha mendengar di antara bisik-bisik ini!"

"Sialan!" bisikku seraya mengusap-usap pinggangku yang sakit.

Kulihat Weasley tak mampu berkata-kata. Wajahnya kini semerah rambutnya.

Percayalah, wajah seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley kini semerah rambut masing-masing. Bahkan, Mrs. Weasley kelihatan hampir meledak menahan perasaan. Entah perasaan marah atau malu, tetapi bisa jadi keduanya.

Perlahan-lahan aku dapat melihat sosok Granger karena dia mulai melangkah maju, menghampiri sosok Weasley meskipun dia akhirnya berhenti dalam jarak yang cukup aman darinya.

Aku kaget sekali saat melihat Granger. Mulutku mungkin menganga beberapa saat sebelum aku mampu mengendalikan diri. Kini aku tahu alasan yang membuat seluruh tamu undangan terlihat syok berat. Itu semua karena penampilan Granger, penampilan Granger yang begitu ...

Mengerikan.

Tak pernah sekali pun aku—bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarku—mampu membayangkan Granger berpenampilan seperti ini. Dia adalah Nona-Serba-Tahu, Nona-Selalu-Benar, dan Nona-Selalu-Sempurna. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah wanita paling terkendali yang pernah aku kenal, tetapi sekarang? Entahlah, sepertinya dia bukan Granger jika melihat rambutnya yang mencuat liar di sela-sela bandananya dan riasan wajahnya yang, astaga ... Lispstik merah di bibirnya berantakan sekali karena dia menorehkannya sampai ke pipi. Rias matanya tak lebih baik, terlihat menghitam terkena lunturan _eyeliner_ -nya yang pasti basah karena airmatanya sendiri. Demi Merlin! Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan _eyeliner_ yang _waterproof?_ Lagipula, bukankah dia seorang penyihir? Setidaknya dia bisa menyihir riasan wajahnya menjadi permanen, paling tidak selama pesta pernikahannya berlangsung. Gaun yang dikenakannya malah lebih buruk, sobek di sana-sini. Percayalah, Granger terlihat sangat kacau.

Apa mungkin Granger sengaja menghancurkan pernikahannya sendiri? tetapi mengapa?

Aku malah curiga Granger sedang mabuk saat ini karena sepertinya tak ada satu orang normal pun yang mungkin melakukan hal segila ini.

"Ron," panggil Hermione lirih. "Aku ... aku ... tak bisa," ia terisak. "Kita tak bisa ... menikah," Granger kembali melanjutkan setelah bersusah payah mengontrol isak tangisnya.

Aku, Harry, dan Blaise saling berpandangan. Aku _kelewat_ yakin mereka pasti sama merindingnya denganku saat mendengar isak tangis Granger. Percayalah, pasti bukan hanya kami bertiga yang merinding mendengarnya.

"Hermione?" suara Ginny Weasley, si bungsu keluarga Weasley, terdengar di kejauhan.

Aku menoleh mencari sosoknya. Rupanya dia berada di barisan depan, bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dia agaknya orang pertama di keluarganya yang terbangun dari syok berat.

"Hermione, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ginny bertanya seraya berjalan perlahan menuju Granger.

Entahlah, aku tidak berpikir itu merupakan ide yang bagus.

Benar saja, Granger tampak mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Ginny. "Jangan mendekat!" raungnya penuh ancaman. Bunga api memercik dari ujung tongkat sihirnya.

Banyak orang tersentak kaget, tak menyangka kejadiannya bakal seperti ini. Beberapa orang tampak mulai siap siaga memegang tongkat sihir di balik jubah masing-masing, mempersiapkan semua kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

Si bungsu Weasley tak melanjutkan langkahnya setelah itu, tetapi dengan nekatnya dia tetap bicara.

"Hermione, kumohon. Biar aku membantumu."

Granger tak kelihatan berniat menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, malah bunga api memercik semakin besar dari ujung tongkatnya itu. Apa tidak ada seorang pun di sini yang berpikir untuk melancarkan mantera bius pada Granger? Atau paling tidak mantera ikat-tubuh sederhana? Dia jelas sangat berbahaya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Bagaimanapun, aku tak mungkin melakukannya sebab keadaan mungkin akan kacau jika mantan Pelahap Maut mencoba melancarkan mantera, tak peduli jika itu untuk kebaikan bersama. Masyarakat sihir belum siap menerima kenyataan itu.

"Kenapa Hermione?" suatu keajaiban kata-kata itu ternyata meluncur dari mulut Ronald Weasley, meskipun wajahnya masih menampakkan horor yang nyata.

Granger menangis makin keras. Dia tak mengatakan apa pun untuk waktu yang lama. Sepertinya sedang mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Kenapa Hermione?!" Weasley mulai tak sabar.

Longbottom tampak memegangi tangan Weasley, takut kalau sahabatnya itu hilang kendali.

Di antara isak tangisnya, kudengar Granger berkata, "karena aku ..." dia tiba-tiba berhenti, tetapi kembali melanjutkan, "aku tidak mencintaimu."

Pelan saja Granger mengatakannya, tetapi aku yakin semua orang pasti mendengarnya.

Seruan kaget terdengar di mana-mana dan bisikan-bisikan terdengar semakin jelas. Suasana pun menjadi gaduh. Weasley tampak membeku di tempatnya berdiri, membuat Longbottom dan beberapa anak Gryffindor seperti Thomas, Smith, dan Finigan mengelilinginya dengan penuh kecemasan, sementara Mrs. Weasley mulai terisak-isak, membuat Mr. Weasley dan si bungsu bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain buru-buru menghampirinya, mencoba menenangkannya, sedangkan orangtua Granger terlihat tak mampu berkata-kata. Mereka diam seribu bahasa, sama sekali tak menyangka putri mereka bisa jadi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pop pelan. Seseorang baru saja ber- _Apparate_ , membuat kaget hampir semua orang sekaligus menghentikan kegaduhan yang sempat terjadi. Kemunculan seseorang yang ber- _Apparate_ itu ternyata lebih mengagetkan. Dia ternyata Cormac McLaggen.

Granger tampak semakin larut dalam tangisnya sendiri saat melihat McLaggen. Aku, Harry, dan Blaise langsung bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. Begitu pula para tamu undangan yang lain, bahkan keluarga Granger dan Weasley dengan mudah juga bisa menebak, terutama Ronald Weasley.

"Tidak!" Weasley tiba-tiba berteriak.

Longbottom, Thomas, Smith, dan Finigan segera menangkap Weasley, tetapi Weasley bergerak lebih liar dari yang mereka duga. Mereka cukup kewalahan menahannya.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hermione?! Kau tak bisa lakukan!" Weasley meronta-ronta.

Granger dengan cepat berlari ke arah McLaggen, tak peduli dia hampir jatuh saat melakukannya. McLaggen menyongsongnya, segera menangkapnya sebelum Granger jatuh ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, bunyi pop terdengar pelan. Mereka berdua telah ber- _Disapparate_.

"Lepaskan, aku! Sialan! Lepaskan! Brengsek!" Weasley masih meronta-ronta, menendang siapa pun yang berada dekat dengannya. Dia kelihatan sangat murka sekaligus malu.

Weasley entah bagaimana telah berhasil meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman sahabat-sahabatnya dan dengan membabi-buta mulai melancarkan berbagai mantera penghancur.

Suasana sontak menjadi kacau-balau. Jeritan histeris di mana-mana, sementara kilatan-kilatan cahaya tampak beterbangan di udara. Suara ledakan terdengar setiap kali kilatan itu menabrak benda apa pun, menghancurkannya menjadi debu.

Para tamu undangan buru-buru ber- _Disapparate._ Aku, Harry, dan Blaise juga akan melakukannya, tetapi sebelum kami benar-benar melakukannya, sayup-sayup kudengar Longbottom melancarkan mantera bius pada Weasley, "Petrificus Totalus!" Dari sudut mataku, kulihat tubuh Weasley sekaku papan.

"Ruang kantorku," kataku pada Harry dan Blaise.

Mereka mengangguk.

Setelah itu, aku merasakan sensasi seperti terdorong ke dalam sebuah pipa sempit sebelum akhirnya berdiri di dalam ruang kantorku sendiri, diikuti oleh kehadiran Harry dan Blaise beberapa detik kemudian.

"Itu tadi jelas pernikahan paling meriah tahun ini," kata Blaise bersemangat.

" _Yeah_ , tetapi sepertinya kalian lupa. Aku seharusnya memenangkan 100 Galleon," Harry pura-pura sedih saat mengatakannya.

Aku dan Blaise berbagi seringai tipis.

"Sayang sekali, _pal_."

"Sayang sekali."

* * *

 **Hai, hai, hai ...**

 **Gue sangat terbuka dengan semua kritik dan saran, apa puntolong kasih tau gue lewat Reviews.**

 **Selebihnya, selamat membaca ...**

 **Semoga terhibur!**

 **xoxo**


End file.
